Of Knights and Royals
by Phanicthedisco27
Summary: We have two males that break the boundaries. Forget all of society's views on their taboo, forbidden romance. Neglect their duties and responsibilities. As nothing can overtake the burning passion of love within one's heart. ONE SHOT


_Please enjoy~_

"Prince Arthur! Your Highness!" The panicked voice of his royal tutor brought the young Prince out his trance - where he was staring out of the large arched windows, distracted by a cacophony of shouts and groans caused by the knights in training, however, one particular knight grabbed the royal's attention. Clad in only a loose shirt and draped in faulty training armour - the concentration of winning the battle evident on his sharp, defined face. His snow-white brows scrunched into a focused frown, the thin line of his chapped lips and the platinum blonde locks clinging to his forehead caused from the beads of sweat trickling down.

Lost in a stupor, Arthur was immediately pulled out by the gruelling sound of reality.

Reluctantly offering his attention back to the blackboard of mundane equations and rules of etiquette and leadership. His tutor's worried face popped into his view.

"My dear Prince, I am sorry to stop your daydreaming but we must finish this lesson...His Majesty requested this personally!"

"Right. I'm sorry that was improper of me, please continue Professor" Arthur apologised, his bored eyes flicking back to the board. What was his father so worried about? He had three older brothers. There's no way he would become King of the Yallery Empire in his lifetime - his oldest brother Alistair was the crown prince, surely these tedious lessons should apply to him the most, instead he's off galavanting around the four bloody kingdom's, causing trouble.

However, Arthur would much rather prefer to stay in his position he was currently in now - being King was too much responsibility. Sure, Arthur loved his people but instead of ruling them - he'd much rather have snuck out into the village streets and spend a day with them, which he managed to do every single week, the village people kind and welcoming; letting him join in their festive folk-dancing and celebration, rather than listening to idle chatter and gorging on extravagant feasts.

Arthur was content with the freedom he currently had, being the youngest of four brothers meant that the king had less time to focus on him (which was a good thing) and pressured the two oldest of his sons. Poor Alistair and Patrick - their duties to the kingdom and loveless marriages they were thrown into at such a young age, caused them to become bitter. However, not once did they ever take it out on Arthur and Dylan. Instead, they took it like men and with a heavy heart had to accept their fate.

Speaking of freedom, it meant the young blonde prince had a lot of time on his hands. Therefore, enabling him to spend his leisure time with his loyal, trusty Knight.

Gilbert Beilschmidt.

The Beilschmidt family had always and always will be loyal to the royal Kirkland's. Each generation training to protect their royal prince and accompany them on their adventurous pursuits outside the Yallery Empire. However, this year was a little different.

We have two males that break the boundaries. Forget all of society's views on their taboo, forbidden romance. Neglect their duties and responsibilities.

As nothing can overtake the burning passion of love within one's heart.

"Gil!" Arthur whispered loudly inside the servant headquarters, his head cautiously popping through the door to the albino's room.

"Artie! There you are!" Gilbert sighed in relief, the blood red irises with specs of a deep blue hidden within stared affectionately at him. Arthur loved looking into Gilbert's eyes, they were so many colours in different lights, each day was a new combination.

"Sorry, I'm late. Professor wouldn't let me go" Arthur spoke as he returned the hug the knight had engulfed him in.

"It's fine, the other knights were being difficult, so I only got released a few minutes ago as well" Gilbert explained whilst entwining his and Arthur's hands together in a gentle embrace.

"I saw you training today. You looked so focused in battle, what happened? Did you win?"

"Well, obviously I won. I am your awesome knight in shining armour. It would be unthinkable of me to lose" The albino answered smugly, a grin plastering his pale, handsome features.

"I don't need protecting you idiot!" The blonde retorted, a deep blush on his cheeks.

"Sure you do. Your so adorable that everyone wants to capture you" The knight teased, while he softly held Arthur's chin and brought it closer - Gilbert's warm breath adding to the heat emitted from the Prince's face, before placing a soft kiss on his plush, warm lips - which the blonde gladly returned. It was sweet, gentle and held a thousand messages. It was enough for the boys' worries to vanish in each others presence.

"So how was your day?" The albino boy inquired, whilst pulling his little secret onto the bed with him.

"Oh, nothing just the usual lessons. Any major news going on outside the village" Arthur asked, his hands running through Gilbert's tousled locks as the knight laid his head on the blonde's lap.

"Nothing of interest I guess. I mean it probably won't affect me much - but apparently, a princess from the Italia Kingdom will be visiting" Gilbert informed, snuggling his head into Arthur's warm, comfortable lap - but lifted it up again when he felt the soothing strokes halt suddenly.

"Artie?"

"Hmm..."

"Are you okay?"

The distant look on the young Prince's face clearly signalled his sweetheart that something was wrong. Arthur was only brought back to reality when he felt Gilbert's calloused fingers caress his skin.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking"

"About what?" The knight asked softly as the two wrapped themselves up in a warm hug. Trying to embrace and cherish each other's warmth and touch, before the bright morning sun appeared and the comforting darkness of night vanished along with each other.

"Since, there'll be guests around. What will happen to our midnight rendezvous? There is no chance, I'll be able to sneak out" The worried frown of Arthur's thick eyebrows and the twist of dissatisfaction on Gilbert's face showed that they weren't too pleased with the upcoming news.

After a moment of pouting silence and nail-biting, the knight grabbed his lover's soft hands and held them within his - before pressing a soft, gentle kiss to them.

"I think I've got a plan, my dearest Prince" He smirked, his voice teasing with an underlying hint of ego hidden within the tone. Making the blonde roll his eyes and lean in willingly to Gilbert's loving touch, therefore edging his lover to continue.

"Instead of you sneaking into the servant headquarters. I can visit you!" The man grinned at his genius idea.

"Gilbert! No! That's far too dangerous, what if you get hurt or even worse. Caught?! Then we won't be able to see - " Arthur's rambling was cut off by two chapped lips gracing his. A wet, messy kiss was placed on them - while the Prince kissed back eagerly trying to gain control by holding tightly on Gilbert's rough material shirt - but failed greatly, which caused his lover to smirk smugly against the blonde's lips. Their hands earnestly trying to find a place to rest, before settling in a comfortableposition - Gilbert's arms wrapped tightly around his Prince's thin waist, whilst Arthur let his hands linger on his knight's shoulders. It was to never end - but even so, they had to depart.

Finally, they pulled apart, both panting for air. Their lungs burning.

"I promise, I won't get hurt or caught Arthur. Plus I'll be climbing up to your balcony, so they will never get the awesome me" Gilbert chuckled.

Arthur sighed but nodded.

"Fine. But be careful." Arthur warned before resting their heads together.

"I will"

As the two lovebirds sat in a blissful silence, the shining , white moonlight illuminated their embracing figures.

"I love you my dearest Prince"

"I love you too, my loyal knight"

Thanks for reading!

I hope you enjoyed my attempt at writing a kiss scene _

Edited - 04/01/19

 **Boy! Was it a cringefest editing this, I remember writing this last year and thinking it was a masterpiece but thankfully my creative writing skils have improved, I did not change the entire story because I was being lazy.** **Thank you to anyone who left a review on the original, I really appreciate it and I'm sorry for not responding, there was a period of time last year where I went through a writer's block and never really visited any of my fanfiction profiles. So plz don't be offended _**

And I will see you soon~

Feel free to leave reviews!


End file.
